BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
While the invention is herein discussed with particular reference to cranberry sauce, it is equally well adapted for use in slicing and dispensing other canned jellied food products.
Canned cranberry sauce is commonly sliced into servings after the contents have been removed as a cylindrical body from the can. This procedure does not ensure uniformity in the servings as to thickness and shape. There is, in addition, the problem of juice for while the volume of liquid free in the cans varies, it has value as a flavorsome drink or ingredient thereof but presently it is a nuisance to collect and is, therefore usually wasted.